Snowfall
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: How he'd earned himself a friend that had him taking the train to see him first thing in the morning, all because he'd gotten gotten mixed up in an avalanche, he'd never know. (Movie 15 based oneshot)


**AN** : Hey everybody! Back with this oneshot that's based off of both m15, _Quarter of Silence_ , and the fifth magic file. And yes, I'm once again revisiting the idea of Heiji's prophetic dreams. This has been something that I've been wanting to write since finishing m15, and I'm glad that I was finally able to find the time to get around to it!

Hopefully everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Snowfall**

 **Characters** : Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha, Mouri Ran, Edogawa Conan

* * *

Cold.

All he could feel was cold.

It was so overwhelming, that for a moment, it shut out all of his other senses, effectively shutting his brain down and preventing him from trying to puzzle out how he'd found himself in such a situation.

It only lasted a moment, though, before his other senses came back to him. When they did, he realized that the faint noise that he could hear was not the sound of his own name being called, but rather, someone else's.

And rather frantically at that.

A dream, Heiji realized. This was a dream.

But not any kind of dream that he wanted to see. The cold chill down his neck had nothing to do with the deeply rooted sensation of cold, and far more to do with the image of Neechan digging frantically in the snow, desperate to the point that she left her red blood behind to stain it.

All the while crying out a name.

 _Conan-kun, Conan-kun._

He didn't know if it was a lingering sensation from the dream, or just the cold sweat he woke up in, but Hattori Heiji found himself in a fit of shivers when he did. Grasping at his arms, he rubbed his hands frantically against them, trying to warm up his chilled body, gasping for breath as if he'd been holding it.

Kudo. Something was going to happen to Kudo. Of that he was entirely certain. He might make fun of him for it, but when it came to dreams like that, he wasn't about to take the risk of not listening to them.

Drawing in a long breath, Heiji felt the shivers abate, dropping his hands from his arms. Letting the breath out, he slid out of bed, checking the clock to ascertain what time it was. Not that it would tell him much- his dreams weren't so useful as to tell him what time said dreadful events were supposed to occur.

Still early though, which was probably a good sign. Kudo wasn't much of a morning person. That was, so long as he wasn't currently embroiled in the middle of a case...

...except he kind of _was_ , he dimly recalled. His name had been mentioned on television the other day, credited as the one who had stopped a huge disaster happening in Tokyo. That mustached detective had gotten the ultimate credit in the end, but Heiji knew better than to believe for one second that Edogawa Conan's observational abilities had anything to do with that hack of a private detective.

He wasn't sure how a bombing in Tokyo, and an avalanche in some place that at the very least, clearly _wasn't_ Tokyo, were connected, but he didn't doubt the two things were very much related.

Either way, he had to try and do something about it. Granted, he wasn't sure how much he could do, given the fact that he didn't even know where Kudo was right now, and given the fact that his opponent was _Mother Nature_ herself, but he wasn't really the type to let such minor details stand in his way.

Honestly, but he really had gone and gotten himself the most troublesome, pain in the ass friend possible, hadn't he?

Wouldn't change it for the world, though.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

It was a statement, not a question, but Heiji was just going to ignore that part.

"What do ya mean, Kazuha?" Heiji asked, forcing himself from his worried knit of thoughts for a moment to sound properly annoyed at his childhood friend interrupting them. "Nothing's wrong."

"Really." Her skepticism clear as day on her face, Kazuha merely lifted her brows. "Is that why yer pacin' a hole in the floor an' flippin' between every news channel ya can find? Because nothing's wrong?"

Coming to a halt, Heiji glanced down briefly at his feet, before turning to glower at Kazuha instead. "Ya know I don't like sittin' still."

"I know." Kazuha noted, folding her arms in front of her chest, an expectant look on her face. "An' I also know how ya act when ya got a worry on yer mind, Heiji. Just _lookin_ ' at ya is makin' me nervous, so why don't ya go ahead an' spill so I can at least know what I'm supposed ta be nervous about in the first place?"

Grumbling, Heiji held his tongue for a moment- before he let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Ya haven't been able ta get in touch with Neechan, have ya?"

"Ran-chan?" Kazuha blinked. "I haven't tired today. Why?"

There was a pause there, and it wasn't the kind of pause she liked. Leaning forward, a troubled expression now on her face, Kazuha's tone took on a more serious bent. "Did somethin' happen ta Ran-chan?"

"No." Heiji told her. "Not ta Neechan."

"If it's not Ran-chan, then..." Trailing off a little, Kazuha's eyes widened. "Ya don't mean Conan-kun, do ya?"

No, wait. If something had happened to Conan, she definitely would have heard as much from Ran. She'd called her the time he'd gotten shot, after all, so it was hard to imagine that she'd be left completely in the dark if something happened to the kid. And from the worried way that Heiji had been pacing...

...rather than something that had happened, it was more like something that was _going_ to happen.

"Don't tell me ya had a dream again, Heiji."

"No." An instinctive reply- and an almost instinctive correction. "Yes."

"An' ya haven't been able ta get into touch with Conan-kun all day, have ya?" Kazuha asked, getting to her feet.

Damnit, now _she_ was legitimately worried too. Heiji's dreams didn't often lean themselves to being wrong- at the very least, not his _nightmares_. That one dream where cats revealed themselves to be space aliens and became the overlords of the human race had yet to prove itself to be true.

(It was going to happen though, in time.)

"Nope." Came both the all too simple, yet all too telling reply. "Didn't answer his phone in the mornin', an' now when I call, they tell me it's outta service."

She'd already been going for her own phone as he was talking, only to find very much the same happening when she tried to contact Ran. Shoot, now she really _was_ worried.

"Let me guess-" Heiji began.

"...out of service." Kazuha finished. "Did ya try callin' the agency?"

"Did." Heiji told her. "Don't think anyone's there. Nobody picked up."

"Suppose there's not much point in me askin' if ya know where he is." Kazuha said.

"If I did, I wouldn't be _here_ , would I?" Heiji pointed out, arching a brow.

"Fair enough." Kazuha admitted. "So that's why yer here, pacin' a hole in the floor, flippin' through the news like nobody's business."

"Pretty much."

"Still doesn't answer one question though, Heiji." Kazuha told him. "Why aren't ya doin' this at yer _own_ house?"

"...broke the remote at my place."

* * *

"...Hattori-kun?"

He couldn't really blame Neechan for her flabbergasted reaction. He'd taken the first train here, forgoing breakfast, so it was still fairly early when he turned up on the doorstep of the Mouri apartment, with no prior warning.

"Yo, Neechan." Lifting a hand, Heiji flashed her an easy grin. "I saw the news an' was worried about the kid, so I came."

"This early in the...?" Ran began, before she cut herself off, taking a step back away from the door. "Conan-kun's still sleeping, but do you want to come in? It's a bit chilly outside, after all."

"A bit." Heiji noted, taking up her invitation. "An' don't worry about wakin' the kid. Needs his rest, from the sound of it!"

"Sorry about that." Ran apologized, even though she had nothing to apologize for. "Dad's not up yet either, though he should be awake in a little bit. Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Perking up at the offer, Heiji placed a hand over his stomach. "Ta be honest with ya Neechan, I skipped out on breakfast this mornin', so I'm kinda starvin'. Anythin' I can help with?"

"Ah, well-" Opening her mouth and then stopping herself, Heiji made a pretty good guess that she was half about to ask him for help with the cooking, before she thought better of it. "...if you could help set the table, that would help, Hattori-kun."

"That I can manage!" Heiji told her, flashing her a broad grin- all the while pretending that he didn't notice the scratches that covered her fingertips.

His dream had played out as he had feared, but thankfully, the ending hadn't been one of disaster. When he had heard the news about the avalanche...

...no, what mattered the most was that the worst _hadn't_ happened. Knowing Neechan, the close call was probably still eating away at her inside, so the most he could do for her was to not bring up what _could_ have happened instead. There was no doubt she already knew.

He kind of half wanted to barge into the bedroom that Kudo shared with that uncle, but just knowing that he was safe and sound in the other room was good enough for him. He wasn't so worried that he couldn't...

...okay, so he'd come here on the very first train out of Osaka just to see for himself, so really, he was exactly _that_ worried, but he just didn't want to be on the other end of the lecture that was sure to earn him from Neechan. Contrary to what was _annoyingly_ popular opinion, he did have _some_ common sense.

* * *

"...I mean, what is Heiji-niichan doing here?"

Wow, two minutes and four seconds. Kudo really wasn't a morning person.


End file.
